dinotopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dinotopia Wiki:Q
If you are not sure what other subject to put your question under, then put it here. ~ Skyler ---- -- Points of Question for James Gurney(or anyone, for that matter!): -- *How are individuals on Dinotopia named? Are new names ever given? *Dental health in Dinotopia(flavored chewing gum? rope floss?) *Fashion design and dinosaur jewellery(ivory/plate/claw/nail etching, goldwork) *A Time to Die(what fate for the aged?) Just as you may know already, Saurians go to die in the World Beneath. There are fans who have other ideas, however, myself being one of them. ~ Skyler I don't know about Skyler, but I'm sticking with the World Beneath theory. It makes sense! Think about it. Even the Tyrannosaurs and "uncivilized" species of saurian live within traveling distance of portals to the world beneath, and they guard it with their lives, as it is the center of Dinotopian faith. As for humans, I expect that some, wanting to learn from the older, wiser dinosaurs, have attempted the journey, but I expect that aged and elderly people are respected for their immense wisdom and the things they have experienced in their lifetime. Now, there's a long answer for a short question! ~Anemone *The Smallness of Waterfall City(visitor city? how many residents?) *The Lost Expeditions(How many, what fate?) *"Don't p-(ersecute the small.)" (missing line guesses) Isn't it "Dont Put Out The Light"? -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 05:16, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *The Fellowship of the Dolphinbacks(candles to loved ones) *Medical care in Dinotopia(hospitals where? medicines made where?) Not that I can say all that much, considering much of what I know is theorized, but I believe that folk healers are prevalent on Dinotopia, as evidenced by the Green Man. I assume that these healers have made records, so what they do is certainly science. Beyond that, it's just theories. ~Anemone *How is medical research done? Cures discovered? *How is the population of the Island controlled? *Is there mining or prospecting for gold? Is it used in jewellery? Gold is made through a 'cemical forge process', apparently. ~ Skyler *Are the Tyrannosaurs of Dinotopia smart enough to learn tactics? Righ would certainly like to think so. Heh. What people should be more worried about is--if they could--would Stinktooth and his tribe be able to keep them in the Basin. ~Anemone *Is time travel an issue or factor in/on Dinotopia? Apparently not officially, but there are some RPers who would like it to be. ~ Skyler *The stormring around the island; does it wax and wane? *What becomes of Lee Crabb in the next few years? Is he in the next book? *What of his name, his guards, and his IQ rating?(point of the strutter/sunstone) *(Why) Does the next book still follow the travels of Arthur Dennison? Yes, and Bix too, according to the information found here in this Wiki. As to why, Authur Dennison is a perfect character to follow in exploring Dinotipia. Besides, James Gurney is in charge. ~ Skyler *What is burned in Dinotopia for heat/light? What are candles made of? *How wide is the Island of Dinotopia? How high its tallest mountain? According to the scales provided in the books, the Main Island is about two hundred miles across. Outer Isle is about thirty-five. ~ Skyler *How do Dolphinbacks earn/acquire a Saurian companion? Befriend? Request? *Contest(s) at Treetown; How often, many contenders, long to 'tame' mount? The single event this question refers to is called the Ring Race. Taken all together, this event and the others are called the Saurian Olympics. ~ Skyler *Are people with disabilities rare on the Island? What provisions are made for them? *How do the signal crystal towers work? Colored light? Morse? *What basic techniques are used to climb snow-covered mountains? Based purely on the original book, boot clamps are not uses nor are safety ropes. This seems odd to me, but I take this with a grain of rice. ~ Skyler * Dinotopians have their own language (I assume) yet in the books, and especially the *shudder* series, newcomers can understand them perfectly. * Dinosaurs, and even mammals with living relatives, are more intelligent than those from the outside world. Is there an explained reason? Perhaps "smart radiation" from sunstones? :P -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 10:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC)